Chessboard Confessions
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Rose has never cared for chess, but with her mind clouded by thoughts of Scorpius, she's playing worse than usual. Her father notices.


_For Camp Potter (Technology Discovery week one: Rose Weasley)_

 _Word Count: 794_

* * *

"Check," her father says.

Rose frowns, her attention returning to the chessboard. Though she isn't the best chess player, she's still reasonably sure she shouldn't be so close to the end already. "Oh."

Her eyes narrow. There are no moves to save her, so she just moves a pawn. Her father moves, easily taking her king.

"Checkmate. Something bothering you, Rosie?" he asks as his knight drags her king across the board. "You usually put up a better fight than that."

She smiles weakly. Of course he can see through her. He's always been able to read her better than anyone else. "I just have something on my mind."

"Brilliant. Good to have something going on in the old thinker," he says. "Let's hear it."

Rose wrings her hands together, swallowing dryly. She knows that she can tell him anything. She's his baby girl, and he loves her. Nothing she could say will change that.

Still, it isn't easy. There are so many expectations weighing on her. No matter how small they may seem, they build up. One in particular feels as though it's smothering her.

"Remember how you told me not to get too friendly with Scorpius Malfoy?" she asks quietly.

Her father swallows. She can see the emotions battling across his face. Finally, after several moments, he settles on a reassuring smile. "Of course, princess. He hasn't done anything to you, has he? You know I'll break his knees if he has."

"No! No!" she says quickly, shaking her head. "Nothing like that, Dad."

Why does he have to be so protective of her? It's sweet, and she supposes he has his reasons. But it makes it a bit difficult to talk to him sometimes.

"He's actually really nice. And he's pretty amazing," she continues, a nervous smile tugging at her lips. "You might actually like him. He reminds me a bit of you."

Her father raises his eyebrows. She can't tell if he looks more annoyed or surprised by this. "Me? A _Malfoy_ reminds you of me?"

"He's not just a Malfoy. He's… He's brilliant. He loves chess. You should see him and Hugo play."

"Hugo is getting friendly with him too?"

Rose clears her throat. Perhaps she's said too much too soon. She picks up her rook, brushing her thumb over the smooth black piece. "Not as friendly as I am."

"Rosie…"

She looks up at him. Not for the first time, she curses the old ways. She, her brothers, her cousins, Scorpius, the Scamander twins… None of them are their parents. Old grudges should not carry over.

"We've been dating for two years now," she says, her stomach twisting into painful knots. "He asked me to Hogsmeade in third year, and I said yes. It's all been quite perfect ever since."

Her father drops his hands to the table. He grips the edge, and she almost worries that he might flip the table and scatter the pieces. Her father is a good man, but she knows that he can be stupid when he loves someone. After several moments, he relaxes. "You're so much like your mother," he chuckles. "She always wanted to challenge the way the world works. She never fell in love with a Slytherin, but she did try to liberate the house elves."

"I know. She told-"

"I didn't understand her either. She was just different. You're different too. It wasn't a bad thing for her, and I don't think it will be a bad thing for you, Rosie," he says. "Weasleys and Malfoys never got along. It's one of the oldest grudges I know. Maybe it's time for that to end. Does Scorpius make you happy?"

Rose nods. "Incredibly."

"Then that's what matters. You know, there are people who thought your mum shouldn't marry me. Some thought she would end up with Harry. We proved them wrong, and I don't think I would mind if you proved me wrong."

"So you're saying it's okay?" she asks.

He reaches over the table, taking her hand gently in his. "I'm saying it's not my place to judge whether or not it's okay. All a father wants is for his children to be happy and safe," he assures her.

Rose softens at that. Really, she can't believe she had been so nervous to tell her father about her relationship. She should have known that he'd be okay with everything.

"And, if he turns out to be a slimy git just like his father, I will have no problem jinxing his hair off!"

"Dad!"

He grins and climbs to his feet, pulling her into a hug. "Only joking, sweetheart. You can jinx him yourself."

"Dad…"

But she can't help but to laugh, regardless. She can have it all after all.


End file.
